Birthmark
by Grey Cho
Summary: Tanda lahir selalu menyimpan misteri. [AR/Canon]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Birthmark stuff © Creepy Pasta

I don't take any profit by publishing this fic

 **AU/AR**

SasuHina

 **Birthmark**

Keriuhan mengisi ruang kelas 3-1 pagi hari. Siswa dan siswi berkumpul, terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang mengerubungi meja-meja tertentu. Mereka tengah membicarakan mitos yang tengah digandrungi pecinta Creepy Pasta. Menurut kiriman terbaru yang ada di blog terkenal itu, ada mitos seputar tanda lahir. Tanda lahir yang dipercaya sebagian besar manusia sebagai sisa kelahiran atau ciri khas, sesungguhnya menyimpan misteri kematian seseorang di masa lalu, tepatnya di kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Sebagai contoh, manusia yang memiliki tanda lahir garis panjang yang membentang di pergelangan tangannya mungkin di masa lalu adalah korban bunuh diri. Ya, mitos itu menjadi buah bibir remaja beranjak dewasa dengan rasa penasaran melebihi jenjang usia lainnya. Pas sekali, masa remaja memang masa pencarian jati diri sehingga bukan hal aneh bila mereka melakukan banyak cara untuk mencari tahu kehidupan mereka, baik saat ini maupun di masa lain.

 _Lavender_ seorang Hinata melirik penampakan beberapa rekan sekelasnya. Di sana ada Naruto. pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat mencolok ketimbang teman-temannya yang lain. Sang pemuda mengangkat seragam putihnya dan berseru kencang.

"LIHAT! Aku punya tanda lahir lingkaran di perutku! Semasa dulu, aku pasti mati karena terkena pukulan palu!" Pamer sang pemuda riang.

"Apa-apaan, sih, dia?" Sakura, yang duduk di sisi Hinata, bertopang dagu sembari menghela napas melihat tingkah pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto. "Apa gunanya memamerkan tanda lahir? Apa dia tidak punya urat malu?"

Ino yang baru saja datang menyambar kedua gadis dengan pertanyaan serupa. "Kalian memiliki tanda lahir yang menarik juga?"

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis Haruno itu menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Terdapat tanda lahir di setiap lekukan jemarinya, seakan gadis itu menghantam sesuatu yang keras.

"Mungkin di masa lalu aku adalah pegulat dan mati di atas ring," kelakar sang gadis sembari tertawa.

Hyuuga Hinata merunduk. Jemari sang gadis refleks meraba lehernya. Di sana, di balik kerah seragam sekolah yang dia kenakan, terdapat tanda lahir memanjang di lehernya. Hinata beruntung karena seragam sekolahnya bukanlah model _sailor_ sehingga tanda lahir itu bisa ditutupi. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ menerka seperti apa kiranya dia mati?

'Apakah aku mati karena gantung diri?' Batinnya.

* * *

Embusan angin menerpa setiap helaian _indigo_. Seolah tak mau kalah, sinar mentari pun mendarat di sana, memberikan sentuhan kemilau di setiap tariannya. Semenjak mendengar mitos tanda lahir, Hinata tidak bisa mengusir perkiraan mengenai kematiannya di kehidupan lampau. Bahkan ketika perjalanan pulang, gadis itu terus-menerus mengira-ngira. Keteledoran Hinata berbuah insiden ketika sang gadis tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan keluar dari arah taman. Hinata lekas meminta maaf pada pemuda, yang tampaknya, berasal dari sekolah lain. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya, tidak memperkarakan kecerobohan sang Hyuuga. Saat itulah, Hinata terkesima melihat sebuah tanda lahir yang tercetak di pergelangan tangan sang pemuda. Tanda lahir itu tampak unik, berbentuk menyerupai kupu-kupu. Bagaimana bisa ada tanda lahir seindah itu?

"Tanda lahir yang indah." Hyuuga Hinata lantas bergegas menutup mulut saat lidahnya secara tak sadar mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Sang pemuda bermata oniks mematung. Dia mengangkat tangan dan memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya. Sorot mata pemuda berwajah tampan tampak kosong ketika melihat tanda lahirnya sendiri.

"M-maafkan aku."

Sang pemuda melengos pergi setelah menganggukkan kepala. Pasca kepergian Hinata, sang pemuda menoleh hanya untuk berpandangan dengan pepohonan berderet di pinggir jalan dan bangunan. Benda hidup yang ingin dilihatnya sekali lagi telah beranjak pergi. Sorot mata sang pemuda yang kosong sedikit memperlihatkan emosi, seakan ada kebimbangan yang memberikan bercak di lapisan oniks cembung.

* * *

" _Hi—!"_

 _Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa bibirnya bergerak sendiri untuk memanggil nama seseorang yang bahkan tidak diingatnya. Sang pemuda menatap ke sekitar benang-benang chakra terajut. Tubuhnya lantas tidak bisa digerakkan. Ketika sadar, dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Merah, hitam, dan kelabu. Pemandangan orang-orang tergeletak di sana-sini yang mengitarinya bukanlah pemandangan yang ingin dia lihat sebelum matanya tertutup rapat tanpa bisa terbuka kembali. Dia mencari … mencari sosok yang ingin dia rengkuh di akhir hidupnya. Setelah hidup dengan penuh kemunafikan, pemuda itu ingin melegakan hati sebelum tiba saatnya mencapai kekosongan. Sebelum kegelapan merenggutnya untuk jatuh dalam lingkaran curam tak berdasar bernama kematian, jemarinya masih bergerak meraba-raba kulit lembut seorang gadis yang ingin disentuhnya. Terakhir kali, sang pemuda berharap dia bisa bersama dengan gadis itu._

"HAH!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mencuci muka.

Semenjak usianya tiga tahun, Sasuke mulai sering melihat mimpi serupa. Dia ingin menggapai sosok yang bahkan tak dia ketahui. Apakah ini semacam petunjuk tentang kehidupannya di masa lalu? Sasuke menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin dan mendengus. Dia tidak percaya bahwa mitos di sekolah bisa-bisanya mempengaruhi alam bawah sadarnya hingga sedemikian rupa. Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masa yang tidak jelas. Dia hidup di zaman ini dan itulah yang terpenting. Hidup untuk hari ini dan esok, bukan untuk masa lalu.

* * *

Urgensi untuk beranjak bangun dan melihat ke luar jendela membuat Hinata telah merasakan semilir angin dini hari yang membuat tubuhnya bergidik sedikit. Semalaman Hinata tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Alasannya, tentu saja karena mitos tersebut dan pemuda yang dia temui kemarin sepulang sekolah. Kematian seperti apa yang menyongsong sang pemuda di masa lampau sehingga menyisakan tanda lahir yang begitu indah? Kematian perih seperti apa yang membuatnya bunuh diri?

Berjalan menuju cermin, Hinata melihat tanda lahir yang terpantul. Gadis itu menelusuri garis panjang melingkari lehernya dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada rasa sakit di lehernya. Sebaliknya, setiap kali menyentuh area tersebut, jemari Hinata terasa hangat dan dadanya bergejolak. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Hinata. Sungguh, mitos itu benar-benar membuatnya dihantui rasa penasaraan dan kegilaan.

Berjalan meniti anak tangga, sang Hyuuga menghentikan langkah ketika melihat sosok sang sepupu di bawah sana. Neji namanya. Pemuda yang bersekolah di sekolah elit beberapa km dari sekolah Hinata. Biasanya, pemuda tersebut telah berangkat di pagi hari untuk menunaikan tugas harian sebagai ketua OSIS sehingga Hinata cukup jarang mendapati sang pemuda masih berleha-leha pada jam seperti ini.

"Neji-nii," sapa Hinata, masih dalam balutan piyama bercorak kupu-kupu.

Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah lengkap menoleh. The di tangannya terantuk dengan meja, menimbulkan dentingan kecil mirip lonceng kala Natal.

"Kaupercaya mitos tanda lahir? Mitos itu sedang digemari di sekolahku. Semua orang membicarakannya." Hinata meraih setoples kue kering di atas meja dan melahapnya.

Neji menyandarkan punggung, menyangga kepala dengan tangan kanan dan mendekati Hinata. "Ah, mitos tanda lahir. Mitos tanda lahir juga bekembang di sekolahku. Kenapa? Kaupercaya mitos itu, Hina?"

Sang gadis angkat bahu. Neji terkikik pelan. Pemuda itu berbalik badan dan menunjuk punggungnya.

"Di punggungku terdapat luka lingkaran. Mungkin di masa lalu seseorang membunuhku dengan tombak atau anak panah. Namun anehnya, aku tidak merasa ada kejanggalan setiap melihat tanda lahir tersebut. Kurasa, di masa lalu aku terluka untuk melindungi seseorang yang kucintai dan mati tanpa penyesalan."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dia pernah melihat tanda lahir itu ketika mereka berdua mandi bersama saat masih kanak-kanak. Luka itu terlihat menyakitkan, seakan tubuh Neji sehabis ditusuk begitu dalam, mungkin sampai menembus tubuhnya. Namun benar, Neji selalu merasa bangga dengan tanda lahir miliknya tanpa sebab. Dia bilang, tanda lahir miliknya selalu memberikan semangat jika dilihat.

Tangan gadis Hyuuga lantas menelusup kerah piyamanya sendiri dan berhenti di goresan tanda lahir di lehernya. Neji mengerti, Hinata terbayang-bayang dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tragis yang menimpa kematiannya. Dilihat dari posisi mana pun tanda lahir itu seperti menunjukkan bekas bunuh diri.

Neji tentu saja tidak seara gamblang menyatakan isi pikirannya. Hinata akan semakin dibuat risau jika sang pemuda mengatakan bahwa di masa lalu Hinata mungkin seorang korban bunuh diri dengan cara menggantungkan diri. Pemuda itu menarik kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Tidak perlu merisaukan masa yang tidak kauketahui. Bisa saja masa lalumu tidak seburuk yang kaubayangkan. Sekarang, bersiaplah. Tumben sekali bukan aku masih di rumah pada jam seperti ini? Kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama."

Wajah sang gadis tersipu malu. Neji bisa membaca kekalutannya dengan lihai. Pemuda yang semenjak kecil hidup di bawah naungan atap yang sama dengannya itu memang tidak bisa diperdaya. Mata _lavender_ -nya seolah bisa melihat tembus pandang ke dalam pikiran lawan bicara.

* * *

Konsentrasi Hinata terhadap obrolan Neji buyar saat keduanya berjalan di sisi taman kota. Sepasang iris sang gadis bertumbu dengan objek yang kemarin hari mengisi benaknya. Sosok pemuda bersurai gulita itu ada di sana, di area taman. Dia tengah duduk di puncak permainan anak-anak. Kelereng oniks miliknya menatap ke angkasa tanpa menyiratkan emosi apa pun. Namun perlahan, sang pemuda mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan dengan tanda lahir berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Hinata terpukau melihatnya sampai tidak sadar telah menghentikan langkah.

"Hina, ada apa?" Neji kebingungan melihat sikap Hinata dan turut melayangkan pandangan ke dalam taman.

"Tanda lahir yang aneh."

Kepala Hinata seolah terprogram untuk bergerak memutar dan menatap Neji dalam kekagetan. "I-itu bukan tanda lahir yang aneh, Neji-nii! Tanda lahir milik pemuda itu … indah."

Sang pemuda menarik napas panjang dan menarik sang adik sepupu. "Kita harus bergegas. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin kau mendapat julukan " _stalker_ " karena mengamati seseorang dari kejauhan dalam waktu lama."

* * *

Cengkeraman tangan Hinata di pagar kawat yang dipasang mengelilingi area atap sekolah menguat. Semakin dilihat, tanda lahir kupu-kupu itu semakin menyita perhatiannya. Sepanjang jam pelajaran tadi, gadis Hyuuga tidak bisa mengusik tanda lahir dan sang pemuda. Hinata bahkan mendapat teguran dari sang guru karena tidak merespon ketika ditanya. Memalukan. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Suara pintu atap sekolah berderit, membuat Hinata sontak berbalik. Dua wajah yang familiar menyambut sang gadis. Wajah pertama adalah wajah milik Haruno Sakura dan wajah satunya adalah milik Uzumaki Naruto. Adalah hal biasa melihat keduanya diam-diam berduaan karena sebenarnya mereka berpacaran.

"Hinata? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Pantas saja Ino menari-carimu." Sakura menghampiri sang sahabat sembari mengerutkan dahi.

Hinata menelengkan kepala.

"Hanya mencari angin segar." Ah, dia membual. Angin segar apanya? Setiap kelas dipasang AC yang jauh lebih sejuk ketimbang angin musim panas yang menyengat.

Menganggap guyonan Hinata sambil lalu, Sakura menepuk mahkota kepala Hinata. Sang Haruno menyadari ada yang ganjil dari perilaku sahabatnya. Hinata secara langka tidak mendengarkan seksama penjelasan Iruka-sensei dan kini, gadis itu mengeluarkan pernyataan yang kurang masuk diakal. Ada sesuatu yang gadis Hyuuga itu pikirkan.

* * *

"Mitos tanda lahir?!" Sakura tampak terkejut ketika Hinata menjelaskan alasan tingkah anehnya belakangan ini.

Gadis berambut merah jambu memandang sang kekasih jengkel dan menepuk kepala kuning itu dengan kotak bekal kosong. "Ini semua salahmu yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan mitos tanda lahir, Baka!"

Naruto menyernyitkan dahi dan mengaduh. Sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, sang pemuda mengarahkan dua butir kelereng sewarna lautan ke arah Hinata. Pemuda itu meminta maaf pada sang gadis, berterus terang bahwa dia tidak memiliki niatan buruk dengan menyebarkan mitos tersebut di sekolah mereka. Hinata tentu saja mengerti. Hanya saja, jika mitos itu benar, masa lalunya tentu saja mengerikan.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan masa yang tidak kauingat, Hinata." Lagi-lagi pesan serupa diterimanya. Hinata sudah menerima pesan yang sama dari Neji pagi tadi.

Pemilik bola mata _lavender_ bukannya terlalu dalam memikirkan sebuah mitos yang kebenarannya tidak bisa dibuktikan. Hinata hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang menolak menganggap enteng perihal tanda lahir, seolah ada hal yang harus dia ingat bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

Sejak pertemuannya dengan sang pemuda berambut hitam, Hinata selalu berharap tanpa sengaja melihat sosoknya kembali di taman dan keinginannya terkabul. Meski tidak sampai setiap hari, Hinata akan mendapati sosok pemuda berkulit putih di area taman. Pemuda itu selalu berada dalam posisi yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Dia akan duduk di atas permainan dan memandang langit. Sepertinya Neji tidak keliru. Dirinya seakan menjelma menjadi seorang _stalker_ dan tentu saja, dia akan merasa malu luar biasa jika sang pemuda sampai menangkap basah dirinya.

Semakin lama, Hinata ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda tersebut. Gerakan tubuhnya, pandangannya, dan tanda lahir sang pemuda telah memerangkap perhatiannya. Namun, Hinata tidak bisa begitu saja menghampiri sang pemuda dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Mereka tidak punya urusan satu sama lain dan dia tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk berkomunikasi dengan sang pemuda. Mereka berdua hanya dua orang yang tidak sengaja bertubrukan dan bagi Hinata, itu hanya kebetulan. Mereka tidak terikat apa pun.

Sore ini pun, Hinata sengaja berdiam diri di dekat pintu masuk taman demi melongok ke area taman. Sosok yang dicari Hinata tidak ada di sana, membuat sang gadis diliputi rasa kecewa. Apa pemuda itu sedang sakit? Apa dia sedang sibuk? Alasan apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa kemari?

"Ini rupanya _stalker_ -ku."

Angin hangat yang merasuk ke rongga telinga sang gadis membuatnya menjerit kencang. jantung gadis itu seolah dipompa begitu cepat, berdegup hingga terasa siap meletus. Sosok sang pemuda ada di belakangnya dan baru saja berbisik tepat di sisi telinganya. Hinata merundukkan kepala. Wajahnya semerah delima dan rasa malu karena tertangkap basah membuat sang gadis tidak kuasa mendongak.

"Ikut aku," decak sang pemuda sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

* * *

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab ketika Hinata menanyakan destinasi mereka berdua. _Lavender_ Hinata yang bersinggungan dengan tanda lahir kupu-kupu sang pemuda seolah menghipnotis pikirannya, membuat dia mengatupkan bibir dan menyerah dibawa ke mana pun. Semula, Hinata pikir dirinya akan berakhir di sebuah tempat yang sepi. Mungkin pemuda itu akan menginterogasinya habis-habisan dan menjadikannya tontonan massal dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan—konyol atau mungkin babak-belur. Namun, tidak demikian. Pemuda itu mengajak Hinata memasuki sebuah kafe yang tak disangka dikelola oleh keluarga Uzumaki! Keluarga Naruto! Pemuda berambut pirang bahkan menyuguhkan dua gelas parfait ke meja mereka dan mengerling pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka diam-diam kau mengenal Sasuke, Hinata!"

Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput minumannya siap untuk membalas ucapan Naruto andai saja Hinata tidak terlebih dahulu menyela.

"K-kami tidak sengaja berkenalan. B-bukan begitu?"

Pemuda yang Hinata ketahui bernama "Sasuke" hanya menggumam tak jelas. Dilihat dari tingkah cueknya pada Naruto seperti mengusir sang pemuda pirang, Hinata bisa mengetahui bahwa keduanya berteman baik.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu memandangiku?"

Pertanyaan langsung dari Sasuke membuat Hinata nyaris terbatuk-batuk lantaran tersedak cokelat yang baru saja dia makan. Hinata meraih segelas air di sisi gelas parfait miliknya dengan susah-payah.

"A-aku hanya tertarik dengan tanda lahirmu."

"Gadis aneh. Apa kau memiliki _fetish_ tanda lahir?"

"Bu—"

"—Aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Gadis yang baru saja bangkit dari kursi dan bersiap membela diri kembali duduk. Wajahnya terlihat bingung ketika melihat senyuman getir dari Sasuke.

"Ah, aku mencarinya di mana pun. Namun ternyata, sosok yang kucari menjadi _stalker_ -ku."

Hinata membeo. "Mencari? Aku?"

"Siapa lagi? Sepertinya tanda lahir milikku, Naruto, dan Sakura bukanlah tanda lahir biasa. Tanda lahir itu mungkin benar-benar menyimpan misteri kehidupan dan kematian kita di masa lalu."

Sasuke lantas menyeringai. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, merendahkan tubuh, dan mendekati Hinata. Saat jarak tubuhnya dan sang Hyuuga tinggal beberapa jengkal, telunjuk sang pemuda membuka kerah seragam sekolah Hinata dan menyentuh tanda lahir panjang di leher sang gadis. "Begitu juga dengan tanda lahirmu."

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Hinata seringkali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Keduanya bertukar nomor ponsel dan semakin intens bersama. Bagi Hinata, sensasi saat berjalan beriringan dengan sang pemuda adalah sensasi yang tidak biasa. Hinata merasa sesuatu yang dicarinya, akar kekalutannya, enyah. Sasuke demikian. Sang pemuda berkata bahwa pencariannya berakhir. Dia menerangkan mimpinya pada Hinata tanpa keraguan. Pemuda itu berbagi kembang tidur yang dia temui semenjak kecil pada sang gadis. Keduanya ditambah Naruto dan Sakura lantas semakin sering berkumpul. Entah sejak kapan, kehadiran Sasuke menjadi hal biasa bagi Hinata, padahal beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka berdua adalah orang asing.

* * *

Keduanya kini berada di taman. Lembayung senja di ufuk Barat menjadikan prapetang menjadi lebih romantis dan tampak pilu. Langit jingga memang menerjang perasaan seumpama ombak. Sasuke duduk di atas permainan anak-anak kesukaannya, sementara Hinata berdiri bersandar di bawah. Mereka berdua tak banyak bicara, hanya ada selipan topik mengenai tugas sekolah dan kehidupan masing-masing. Hinata cukup tahu banyak mengenai latar belakang sang Uchiha yang rupanya bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Sang pemuda telah melewati hari-hari penuh jeritan kegirangan perempuan tanpa henti dan lebih dari cukup membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk memilih sekolah dengan satu jenis saja. Sasuke menyukai taman ini. Dia yang merasa hari-harinya kosong selama ini mendapat sedikit ketenangan jika berada di sini.

"Aku suka berada di sini. Setiap kali melihat langit, aku merasa beban di pundakku lepas begitu saja." Pemuda itu melompat turun dan kini berdiri di sisi Hinata.

Telunjuk sang pemuda lantas mengarah pada tiga batang pohon di tengah taman. "Aku juga suka memperhatikan tiga batang pohon itu. Menurut pengakuan orang-orang, tiga batang pohon itu telah ada sejak dulu, menjadi saksi kehidupan manusia. Melihat tiga batang pohon itu entah kenapa membuat perasaanku hangat."

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Dia tidak memiliki banyak bahan untuk diceritakan. Ya, dia tidak pernah banyak bicara mengenai kehidupan pribadinya selama ini. Apa yang harus dia ceritakan? Hari-hari membosankannya? Dia tidak memiliki keahlian atau kesukaan khusus. Jika ada hal yang disukainya, itu tak lain adalah memasak.

Tak ingin melampau jam malam yang diberlakukan sang ayah, Hinata lekas pamit pada Sasuke. Satu hal yang tak disangka oleh sang gadis adalah Sasuke akan menarik tangannya dan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar hingga ke rumah. Hiashi dan Neji pasti akan kaget. Ini kali pertama Hinata pulang dengan membawa lawan jenis.

Di perjalanan, Sasuke dan Hinata mencoba mengulur kebisuan dengan membicarakan benda apa pun yang mereka temui. Teringat sabun mandi di rumah yang habis, Hinata menunjuk sebuah minimarket, berharap Sasuke tak keberatan jika perjalanan mereka ditunda sementara waktu. Sang pemuda berkelereng gulita mengangguk dan menarik sang gadis masuk. Mereka mengunjungi beberapa bagian di dalam minimarket dan berhenti di bagian peralatan sehari-hari. Tangan putih Hinata dengan sigap memilih dan memasukkan belanjaan ke dalam keranjang. Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya, sibuk memilih pasta gigi.

Saat suara penuh euforia Hinata tiap kali melihat benda menarik tak terdengar, Sasuke mencoba mengecek sang gadis dengan menoleh.

Hinata berdiri dalam diam. Namun, tangannya tengah menggenggam sesuatu. Seutas tali panjang. _Lavender_ Hinata meredup kala memandangi objek di tangannya.

"Aku selalu merasa bahwa masa laluku adalah korban bunuh diri. Aku selalu merasa bersalah jika benar demikian adanya. Diriku yang dulu mungkin saja sudah mengalami hidup menyakitkan sampai tak terperikan. Diriku yang dulu mungkin mengiba kehidupanku saat ini, yang tak bisa diperolehnya."

Sasuke mendapati tangan Hinata gemetar. Pemuda tinggi berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam jemari sang Hyuuga. Menetralisasikan kegugupan, kekalutan, dan kerisauan.

"Jika benar kehidupanmu di masa lalu tidak seberuntung saat ini, itu artinya kau harus mensyukuri kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Dirimu yang dulu dan saat ini terhubung. Dengan kata lain, dirimu yang dulu pasti merasakan kebahagiaan dengan kehidupanmu saat ini."

Hinata ingin menyangkal pikirannya sendiri. Namun, sungguh, dia merasa sangat bahagia dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Pemuda yang awalnya dia pikir sebagai pemuda dingin dan mengintimidasi, ternyata merupakan pemuda dengan mental dewasa dan sikap hangat yang sesekali ditunjukkannya.

* * *

Dahi Hinata berkerut dan alisnya menaut ketika melihat Naruto dan Sakura seakan tengah bertengkar. Bukan. Bukan pertengkaran seperti biasanya. Konflik mereka berdua terasa lebih berat kali ini. Sakura seakan mengabaikan eksistensi Naruto dan tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap Naruto yang berlebihan atau ramai. Naruto sama halnya. Sang pemuda tidak lagi menggoda Sakura seperti biasa atau tampak tengah berjalan di sisi sang gadis.

Bukan hanya aneh satu sama lain, sikap Naruto dan Sakura menjadi aneh pada Hinata, Sasuke, bahkan Ino. Sakura selalu terlihat menahan sesuatu. Gadis itu seakan ingin mengatakan frasa yang tidak bisa dikeluarkan melalui tenggorokannya. Naruto pun selalu memandangnya dalam diam dan menunjukkan raut bersalah. Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Berkonsultasi dengan Sasuke terkait sejoli tersebut, Hinata hanya mendapat reaksi seadanya dari Sasuke. Sang pemuda justru menyuruhnya tidak ambil pusing.

"Paling-paling mereka hanya sedang jenuh dengan hubungan mereka berdua."

Hinata tidak bisa menelan saran Sasuke mentah-mentah. Dia ingin tahu masalah apa yang menimpa hubungan Naruto dan Sakura meskipun mungkin hal tersebut akan membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis yang gemar ikut campur. Namun, Naruto dan Sakura adalah sahabatnya! Hinata tidak biasa diam saja melihat suasana keruh di antara mereka.

* * *

Atas desakan Hinata, Sasuke datang ke kafe Naruto dan kini tengah duduk bersama sang pemuda pirang beserta seorang gadis bermata jamrud. Keempat remaja itu tidak berbicara. Mereka hanya diam. Suara di antara mereka berempat semata berasal dari ketukan kaki Sasuke di lantai. Selebihnya, lengang.

"Cepatlah berbaikan! Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya gadis ini saat melihat kondisi kalian berdua?" Geram Sasuke, tak tahan dengan atmosfer di antaranya.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang lalu menunduk dalam.

"A-ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? T-tolong ceritakan," pinta Hinata.

Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang merespon. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jaket merahnya dan meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja. Dua lembar kertas. Lebih tepatnya, tiket masuk.

"Minggu kemarin kami berdua pergi ke taman bermain dan membeli empat tiket masuk untuk arena ramalan. Peramal itu dipercaya bisa membawa pikiran manusia ke masa lalunya dan kami ingin menguji coba kebenaran gosip tersebut." Naruto kali ini mau membuka mulut, mewakilkan sang kekasih untuk menjelaskan.

"Lantas, apa yang terjadi?" Peluh terlihat di pelipis Hinata.

"Kalian berdua, sebaiknya mencoba pergi ke sana. Kami membeli tiket lebih untuk kalian. Anggap saja traktiran dari kami."

* * *

Usulan dan traktiran tiket masuk arena ramal gratis dari Naruto menjadi dasar mengapa Sasuke dan Hinata tampak berdiri di depan sebuah tenda berwarna merah dengan hiasan tengkorak asli di malam hari. Arena ramalan itu menjadi arena yang hanya bisa dikunjungi kala langit telah ditirai awan gulita dan pengunjung yang beruntunglah yang bisa masuk dengan antrean amat panjang.

Seorang wanita dengan tubuh dan wajah yang tertutup kain rapat menyambut keduanya dan mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk duduk.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Bibir ranum berwarna merah menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di balik cadar.

"Kami ingin mengetahui masa lalu kami berdua," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sang pemuda tidak melepas lirikannya dari Hinata. Gadis itu gemetaran, tampak tidak siap menyibak misteri masa lalunya.

"Kauyakin ingin mengetahuinya, Hinata?" Sasuke memastikan.

Hinata mengatupkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. "I-iya! Sekalipun masa laluku adalah korban bunuh diri, aku ingin memastikannya!"

"Baguslah." Kali ini, sang peramal yang menimpali. Wanita itu menyentuh dahi Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan seraya melafalkan mantera.

"Wahai jiwa yang kebingungan, temuilah masa lalu kalian dan kembalilah ke masa kini."

* * *

Hinata sudah siap dengan segala hal yang akan terkuak setelah ini. Dirinya yang dahulu. Ya, Hinata akan mencari tahu seperti apa kehidupan yang mengantarkannya pada kematian bunuh diri. Apakah dia korban _bullying_? Apakah kehidupan rumah tangganya tidak harmonis? Apakah dia korban pelecehan? Mata sang gadis terbuka untuk menatap sebuah desa yang masih asri. Banyak orang berpakaian serupa dengan rompi hijau dan baju dalam berwarna hitam. Sebagian mengenakan pakaian biasa dengan variasi warna.

"Sudah kuduga, masa lalu kita terhubung."

Tubuh Hinata tersentak saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Di sisinya, Sasuke berdiri. Bagaimana bisa sang pemuda juga berada di masa lalunya?

Ah, mungkin ucapan sang pemuda benar. Masa lalu mereka terhubung.

Sasuke menelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari Hinata. Meski terkejut, Hinata terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang satu ini. Di sisi lain, Hinata merasa genggaman Sasuke menjadi candu tersendiri.

Mereka berdua melihat sosok Hinata di sana, berdiri dengan jaket berwarna ungu dan putih. Gadis itu seakan tengah menanti seseorang. Ketika sosok seorang pemuda dengan pakaian oranye mendekatinya, Sasuke dan Hinata terbelalak.

"Naruto?" Mereka bertanya-tanya bersamaan.

Sasuke dan Hinata bisa melihat ekspresi Hinata menjadi cerah. Pipi sang gadis di seberang sana berwarna kemerahan. Tanpa perlu diberitahukan, keduanya tahu bahwa Hinata di sini menyukai Naruto. Ketika Hinata memandangi keduanya dengan sirat kebingungan, Sasuke hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan … terluka.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata telah melihat banyak hal dan mempelajari banyak hal. Hinata bisa melihat dirinya yang menangis sepeninggal Naruto. Pemuda itu meninggalkannya untuk Sakura, padahal bagi Hinata di sini, kebersamaan mereka berdua sesaat lalu dianggapnya seperti kencan.

'Jadi aku menyukai Naruto di sini. Aku bahkan memanggilnya dengan "Naruto-kun".'

Di dunia itu keduanya juga mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memiliki kehidupan yang pelik. Pemuda itu meninggalkan kehidupan damainya dan memilih menjadi buronan, penjahat. Hinata masih penasaran dengan kematiannya. Sasuke pun demikian. Meski tidak semenggebu-gebu Hinata, dia penasaran dengan tanda lahir kupu-kupu di pergelangan tangannya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka berdua mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka.

Dunia yang aman itu hancur seketika ketika perang dunia ninja keempat terjadi. Ya, di dunia serba ninja itu, keamanan seperti sesuatu yang abu-abu. Namun, peperangan yang terjadi kemudian jelas mengancam kedamaian dan kehidupan. Sosok Sasuke di dunia ini kembali dan mengubah prinsipnya. Dia kembali memihak pada desanya dan bersama Naruto, keduanya mengalahkan musuh.

Hinata tertegun saat melihat sebuah tombak melesat dan menembus sosok Neji di dunia ini. Kejadian itu berlangsung ketika seorang musuh hendak melukai Hinata. Neji mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan mati dengan senyuman, persis seperti apa yang Neji perkirakan.

'Neji-nii memang mati untuk melindungi … melindungi diriku.'

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menyadari keganjilan yang dia rasakan selama ini adalah karena Hinata. Itulah sebabnya, setelah bertemu sang gadis, keganjilan itu memudar. Sasuke di dunia ini memendam perasaan pada Hinata, itulah yang sang pemuda ketahui. Sasuke bisa melihat sirat terluka di wajah Sasuke satunya ketika Hinata berjalan meninggalkannya hanya untuk menghampiri sosok Naruto yang terluka.

Meski dia bukanlah Sasuke di dunia ini, rasa perih itu pun terasa nyata menyesakkan dada. Seolah-olah, dirinyalah yang tengah ditinggalkan Hinata.

* * *

"ARGHHH!"

Sasuke dan Hinata berbalik dan melihat tubuh Naruto di dunia ini melayang. Jaket oranye-hitam sang pemuda telah koyak dan memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh sang pemuda. Di perut pemuda Uzumaki, terdapat pusaran yang mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sasuke dan Hinata mengenalnya sebagai _chakra_. Naruto tampak kesakitan. Jika diingat, Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk lingkaran di perut. Inikah kematian Naruto?

"HENTIKAN!"

Kali ini, sosok Sakura berlari untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Gadis itu menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke arah musuh. _Lavender_ Hinata bisa melihat punggung tangan Sakura yang berlumuran darah. Sang gadis berambut merah muda berlari untuk melepaskan Naruto dari cengkeraman musuh. Sayangnya, semuanya terlambat. Tubuh Naruto yang telah tak bernyawa dihempaskan ke tanah dan Sakura berusaha untuk menggapai sosok sang pemuda. Gadis itu menangis sejadinya sembari mendekap sosok pemuda pirang.

Sasuke dan Hinata mengerti alasan tingkah aneh Naruto dan Sakura belakangan ini. Mereka berdua melihat kejadian ini dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri! Naruto masih merasa syok dengan masa lalunya. Pemuda itu tentu tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan menyelamatkan dirinya dan berakhir tragis sepertinya. Sakura demikian, dia tentu tak akan menduga bahwa dirinya dan Naruto telah terhubung di masa lalu, dalam ikatan yang begitu kokoh.

Kini, Sasuke dan Hinata bisa melihat manusia-manusia di dunia ini jatuh ke dalam jaring laba-laba yang terbuat dari _chakra_ , termasuk sosok Naruto dan Sakura. Keduanya terjatuh dan terperangkap jaring tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong ikat dengan kencang."

Hinata mendengar suaranya sendiri dan menoleh. Dirinya di masa ini dan Sasuke berdiri sejajar. Sang gadis berbalik punggung dan meminta Sasuke mengikatkan ikat kepala yang ada di lehernya lebih erat. Mencerna apa yang terjadi, Hinata sadar bahwa tanda lahir di lehernya bukan berasal dari bunuh diri, melainkan ikatan yang terlampau kencang di lehernya dan itu bukanlah bunuh diri. Ikatan kencang ikat kepala di lehernya adalah tanda semangat juang hingga akhir.

Sasuke membisu seraya memandang dirinya mengikatkan ikat kepala Hinata dengan kencang. Setelah itu, sosok Sasuke dan Hinata bergerak bersama-sama untuk melawan musuh. Musuh mereka berdua adalah seorang wanita dengan surai putih panjang. Namanya Kaguya. Sosok Sasuke berkali-kali harus terkena senjata tajam dan jurus musuh lantaran menjadi tameng bagi sang Hyuuga.

Napas Hinata tercekat saat melihat Sasuke di dunia ini terjatuh ke jaring laba-laba. Dia berteriak histeris, seakan tidak rela. Hinata di dunia ini pun berteriak kencang dan menghentikan perlawanan. Namun, Sasuke berteriak, menitahkan Hinata untuk tetap berjuang. Meski telah terperangkap di jaring laba-laba, Sasuke masih melindungi Hinata dengan menyemburkan jurus api atau melemparkan _kunai_. Jaring _chakra_ itu bukanlah jaring biasa. Jaring itu bisa menyerap energi kehidupan manusia dan Sasuke terlihat kian lemas di dalam sana.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka. Pemuda itu berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hinata, aku … mencintaimu."

Kilauan air mata Hinata terjatuh dari kelereng bening sang gadis. Gadis itu terhenyak mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda yang tengah bergulat dengan maut. Meneguhkan hati, Hinata menghapus air matanya. Dibantu ninja lain yang masih tersisa, Hinata dan mereka semua menyerang Kaguya.

Sosok sang wanita akhirnya roboh. Namun, bayaran atas kekalahannya juga setimpal. Ninja lain yang membantu Hinata telah gugur. Hinata-lah satu-satunya manusia yang masih hidup di sana dan lagi, meski Kaguya berhasil dikalahkan, jaring _chakra_ milik Kaguya masih membelit tubuh manusia.

Sasuke dan Hinata mengamati sosok Hinata di dunia ini yang terdiam. Bibir sang gadis lantas melengkungkan senyuman. Seolah telah memantapkan hati, sang gadis turun dan membiarkan tubuhnya dijerat oleh jaring _chakra_. Sang gadis menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat sembari merasakan energi kehidupannya dihisap habis.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku … aku ingin bersama denganmu. Aku ingin membalas rasa cintamu kelak, Sasuke-kun."

Dunia ninja berakhir. Seluruh manusia mati di sana, di dalam jeratan jaring bening yang mirip seperti air mata manusia.

Pemandangan ajaib disaksikan Sasuke dan Hinata. Di medan perang yang tandus tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain selain jasad manusia, seekor kupu-kupu cantik muncul entah darimana. Kupu-kupu itu terbang mengitari jasad Kaguya, Hinata, dan hinggap di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, cahaya merah tampak menyala. Jurus dimensi aktif meski sang pemilik, Uchiha Sasuke, telah tiada. Jurus itu memastikan masa depan bagi sang pemilik dan gadis di sisinya. Jurus itu menghubungkan mereka dalam masa depan yang sama agar jiwa keduanya bisa bertemu.

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari dalam tenda dengan tangan bergandengan. Ralat, Sasuke-lah yang menggandeng Hinata. Pemuda itu tidak menggubris pandangan heran beberapa pengunjung yang masih mengantre di luar tenda dan berjalan cepat menuju sisi taman bemain yang sepi.

"Hinata?" Sasuke mendongakkan wajah Hinata dan terbelalak mendapati air muka sang gadis.

Tangis tidak bisa lagi dibendung ketika sang Hyuuga mengingat serpihan masa lalunya. Dia mengeratkan tangan di baju Sasuke, membisikkan nama sang pemuda berulangkali dengan suara paraunya. Hingga fajar menyingsing, bisikan itu mengisi keheningan, laksana nyanyian penyambut mentari kala gulita masih menetap. Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke menyukai suara Hinata setiap kali menyebut namanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu merasa mungkin inilah balasan atas kesabaran dan usahanya di masa lalu. Dia mendapatkan Hinata di masa kini.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
